Marvin Jones
"Me? Some people call me Sergeant Major Marvin Jones. But you can call me...brother" - Season 2 Finale Sergeant Major Marvin Jones is the brother of Chadwick Jones, one of the head military officers of Panther, and the main antagonist of the Dragon Ball Lookback. Overview Appearance Marvin is a tall, portly man with short, blond-brown hair. He wears a white dress shirt with a black tie and dress pants. His most notable feature is a black eyepatch that covers his right eye. When leading the Panther fleet, he attached a black armband with the Panther logo to his right arm, though this was later lost. Personality As a leader of his own fleet of Panther Troops, Marvin is both cunning and tough. He makes sure his orders are clear and precise, and he will not hesitate to beat a soldier severely if they step out of line. He was extremely motivated to find Chadwick before he transformed, and seemed at least a little annoyed when he failed to do this. However, when tasked with executing Chadwick after his transformation, Marvin accepted the job with a smile on his face. After failing yet again, an angry and explosive side of Marvin was revealed. Biography Backstory The specifics of Marvin's backstory are not yet known. It can be inferred that he has been searching for Chadwick Jones ever since the latter escaped from the Panther compound, since he had some of his soldiers looking out for signals from Chadwick's control chip. The Dragon Ball Lookback At the end of Episode One of the Dragon Ball Lookback, Marvin was informed by two of his soldiers that they had picked up the energy signature from Chadwick Jones' mind control chip, which is in the process of breaking down. He learned that it was coming from the South Island of New Zealand, a technological wasteland that made it impossible to track him before now. Marvin then quickly prepared a fleet of ships, soldiers, and aircraft to hone in on Chadwick and recapture him. When the troops hit the shore, they formed a convoy to go the next few miles to the source of the energy signature. Marvin had originally planned on utilising something called "stuffites" to pacify the population and make the retrieval of Chadwick and destruction of the people who harbored him very easy, but he soon discovered that New Zealand was too far behind to have this technology, and a shootout with the New Zealand police left a lot of soldiers dead. When he finally arrived at the PRU base he ordered his men to attack and hill every man, woman, and child in the area until Chadwick is found. However, he either did not know or did not care that the PRU had armed men waiting to ambush them, and several Panther's died in the conflict before Marvin personally executed Sargent Bixby, their leader. Afterwards a soldier presented him with some prisoners they had caught, Hengry Hippiee and Old-Man Dyer. Marvin almost severely injured the soldier for not killing them until he noticed OMD and addressed him as "pops", implying he is his father. Since this put him in a good mood, he ordered the soldiers to detain the two as well as Dyer, who was severely wounded from his own gunshot. When Chadwick Jones unlocked his Super Saiyan form, Don became enraged as he saw many of his soldiers mowed down in Chadwick's fury. When Chadwick came to him, Don stopped his rampage with ease, dislocating his arm and beating him senseless. When Chadwick was properly subdued, Marvin tasked himself with executing Chadwick to make sure he would no longer be a problem for Panther. However, he was held back by the TMTTTTADISANTAS which was being flown by The Brain Surgeon and Don Maccaroni. He quickly broke free of the trap, but was unable to stop the machine from leaving, only managing to severely damage it before it faded away. He ordered all his men to start an expansive search for Chadwick Jones before single handedly destroying the New Zealand Air Force and leaving the island. Other Appearances Chadwick Jones Presents: Snowbeast A Mist version of Marvin had a brief appearance in the Snowbeast review. Like the real Marvin he was leading a fleet over to Chadwick, but this time he was delayed when Mist Meddler caused all his ships to turn uncontrollably in circles. That combined with the recent loss of his eyepatch caused him to regret not becoming Snoop Lion's manager. According to Mist Meddler, after the review the fleet was supposed be "eight kilomiles" closer to discovering Chadwick. Category:Characters Category:Villians